


Fighting The Instinct

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A/B/O relationship, Alpha!Jackie, M/M, Omega!Anti - Freeform, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Theres is one most dangerous solo playing criminal in the world, the knife wielder, the murderer, the thief...He is fast strong can kill with ease...What if...This strongest most dangerous person in the world was also...an Omega?And theres this one fastes man in the world, popular hero of few cities that is always on the track of this one dangerous criminal...And what if every 6months he has a feeling that this one dude who suddenly stops terrorizing world is close? Too close...and smelling so nice for an Alpha like him?
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Jackieboyman/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Fighting The Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snorp_Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/gifts).



> Have some porn dudes!  
> A lot of mistakes as usual, becouse im lazy ass :D
> 
> For my lovely Snorp!

Street Lamps, Thats all that was lightning up the cold streets of the old city. The city in wich not even single normal living citizen was brave enough to have lamps turn on after the midnight, every building was covered in dark spots of closed curtains hiding those citizens in safe.

There was only few people on the rooftops in dark corners and in hidden cars that were brave, or stupid, enough to let themself out at this hour.

Jackieboy man was one of those people the popular around world superhero who was watching few cities every night using his super speed to keep up and watch with night by night. One here that was always on a hunt, on a hunt for the most dangerous human in the world. Antisepticeye.

Anti, becoiuse thats how he called him for short, was a powerful, solo working human that every night was doing crimes, starting from robbery and ending on brutal murders. He was master of this city he was a king, a demon that was lurking in the halls. And he was perfect being, ideal foe and suprisingly strong human that Jackieboy Man had to fight with.

There was one thing Jackieboyman never understood, even if this criminal, was so happy with doing crimes everynight, there was always a break, always a week or twoexisting break every six months in his doings. In those two weeks Antisepticeye was disapearing off the world like was not even there.

And Jackie knew, that those days was the ones he was closed to get this guy.

He was so close everytime, he just knew That Anti was close, And today 3rd day that Anti disapeared again Jackie was about to find him.

He was walking on the darkest part of the city, even if it was middle of the night. Streets were empty, buildings abandoned, clubs never opened.

This part of the city was...dead.

Jumping from roof to roof. Having this feeling that Antisepticeye has to be somewhere here. Whenever Anti was stopping doing his crimes Jackie always ended here next to those few buildings that just his gut was telling him. It has to be here.

And then he felt that smell...This toxic smell coming from the open window. This perfect smell of arousal and...Oh god...Jackie knew that smell. Jackie knew that if he will come closer it might end in him turning in primal insticts, but also… Jackie was strong he knew he is a hero! He knew he can stop himself from his primal needs. And this? This was omega smell, In the most dangerous place in the city, and he would hate it if this one suffering Omega would be catched by some monsters.

So climbed down a ladder smelling in the air to find this one smell. He hoped he is not too late that the Omega is okay and he will not have to rub tears off those fragile persons cheeks.

He stood on the 4th floor balcony watching open window, light on making his whole figure visible in the middle of the night. He walked in the smell of heat so strong he could feel his inside turn, making him sweat and growl. But he was holding himself he was strong he was saying to himself that first he was human then Alpha. He could fight those primal needs. His hand pushed curtains aside reavealing nice looking room. Like someone was actually leaving here. In this dead building. Like someone made themselfs at home. That was something new for Jackie he walked in calm and silently. His throat tight not ready to tell that he is in the flat not ready to reaveal himself He walked in the corridor. Smell was even stronger. He had too loose hissuits collar. Couse god it was hot. He was literally sweating a growl was leaving his throat again and he was ashamed. He was supposed to be strong for this omega. But it seemed...like there was noone else in here. The smell was only Omegas noones elses. Just this one person spending their heat alone. Something moved in Jackies heart. How hard had it be for Omega to spend their heat alone. He remembers his ruts coming, being alone closed off and scared not knowing what will happend to him. It has to feels even worse for an omega. So he stepped closer to the open door on the end of the hall.

And once he saw what was happening his heart stopped.

The biggest criminal in the world, was biting his pillow, Legs spread and fingers deeply inside. The black dildo lying next to him, propably used few times arleady seeing all this lub and semen covered sheets.

His eyes closed, mouth wide open. His hole twitching Tounge licking his lips. And Jackie was hard...Seeing this one criminal this monster in the world being so vurnerable, so hot, so sex and smelling so perfectly.

-Anti…- He whispered and the magical spell broke. Anti straightened himself. Kife suddenly in his hand.

-Do not come closer you bitch. - Anti said seeing Jackie there. It was an alpha, of course this dude has to be an Alpha. -For fucks sake – He bit his lips and looked at the hot man standing in front of him. - How did you get in? – His breath to shallow to be even little intimidating. But the knife in his hand was steady he was controlling it. -One move and you...you are dead, idiot – He gulped. He was thirsty. The water empty for so long. He could not leave the room to get more. Its the strongest heat he had... ever.

-You...left window open. – Jackie said licking his own lips. He pulled on his collar feeling how the sweat is forming under it. And he was looking as Antis eyes turned to panic. He left window open. He in his most vurnerable state forgot to close the windows. So his smell must be there in the air.

And what's worse he cant move now. Couse his own foe is standing right in the middle of his room seeing him right now twitching and wanting something. And his free hand was constantly traveling down his body couse he wanted fingers back inside him. He wanted something inside him.

Anti moaned, and Jackie growled, not being prepared to see this scene in front of him.

-I – I can help you. – Said Jackie gulping. His Adam Apple so fucking hot to bite, his sholders not visible but Anti was looking in this point. The smell of strong alpha feeling his room. The smell of aroused Alpha was in his fucking bedroom. And he was here fighting with himself. Couse He needed someone to close the fucking window...he needed someone to bring him water he needed someone to fuck him. And he moaned so strongly that Jackie almost jumped on him, stopping right in front of him with heart beating so loudly that Anti was hearing it. - I'm sorry – Jackie said trembling fighting with his own instincts.

-Cl-close the window…-Anti said looking aside and his knife disapeared. -Br-bring me water. - Those were orders. Not pleads, but orders. And Jackie growled couse this fucking Omega was ordering him around. But this fucking Omega was also the most ~~hot~~ dangerous man in the world. And Jackie was ready to please him.

It was a second, one second where Jackie just jumped to close everything and brought water to those thirsty lips, but...He was not easy on this guy. He bring it but instead of giving it to Anti he took a sip himself and harshly kissed the villain. His barin was screaming at him, but the licks he fgot back in respond suddenly were easing all his worries.

He growled and Anti was preparing himself to listen to those fucking instics that were screaming at him from the moment he saw the hero.

He layed down and turned around. His hips up. And he was red and ashamed he was in the lowest right. He was presenting himself to the very one hero he wanted dead for so long. But also. This very one here was amazingly attractive. And smelling so nicely right now.

Jackie was just watching. Watching the same guy that was so hard to catch laying on the bed with spread legs so ready for him. He stripped himesl and put his chest on Antis back wanting to feel his whole sticky and hot body. Wanting to hug him in the most perfect way. The slick was dripping down Antis tight and his hand was now rubbing it squeezing the white skin.

His eyes changed. His throat growled again, and this time Jackie was no longer controlling himself. He straightened. Licking his lips seeing Antis ass, feeling it and spreading it. Anti moaned. And Jackies cock twitched. He could feel his inside boil at the sight. Anti was...perfect even those scars that he himself put on this skin even those marks that Anti had all were beautiful. And Jackie was about to make him his own.

He pushed his cock inside feeling how wet and wide Anti was after playing with himself. How sensitive he had to be after putting this dildo inside. And how baldy he groaned when Jackie was fully inside. Holding the man close. Anti was about to move. But Anti was holding his hips in place. - Bad Omega. – he whispered – Saying it louder than he even wanted. But Anti whined at this. Like he would want to be called like that. - Do you like it? - Jackie bend down to whisper to Anti ear – Do you like being called bad? Such a bad Dirty Omega you are. -Jackie said, not even knowing how those words are escaping him. But Anti was there moaning at every word he was saying to him.

-How fucking lowlife you are. Bending in front of me to just pleasure yourself. -He licked Antis neck. He put hand on it squeezing tightly on the long scar that was painting his skin.

He pulled his hips, and pushed stronger. With spead that was only acceptable for them both. No other person in the world was understanding those movement, no other was this strong. So when Anti moaned at the thrust so strong that the bed slammed into the wall. Jackie knew he does not has to stop himself. He can be as rough as he wants.

And he was. Slamming his hips into Anti, holding his neck tight and biting so strongly on Antis shoulder blades marking his body with even more bruises and scars.

Anti was whimpering. His head covered with arms crossed in front of him. And Jackie….Jackie did not liked it. Jackie wanted to see it, so he pulled Anti by his neck making him kneel watching tears fall down his eyes.

Jackie pulled out and Anti was about to beg. But he was turned around.

-Stop. - Anti did not wanted to be looked down on. He didnt want to be reminded he is weak and vulnerable in front of an alpha.

But Jackie was holding him down, back pushed strongly to the bedsheet and hands hodling his chest. Legs spread around Jackies hips and Anti...Anti could not stop watching at those flushed cheeks not covered with maks, nothing covered with any sort of material. All sweaty, hair wet and sticking all over places. The scar from a knife visible on his chin.

God...this Alpha was pretty. And Anti was not even sure if this was just insticts or it was him feeling that way. He did not have time to process it. Couse Jackie did not stop. He pushed inside again holding Antis tights at first And Anti was moaning badly.

Hold my back he heard when he bended closer and started lick Antis lips, wanting him to lick back, to kiss back to put his tounge inside. He wanted this breath on his.

And Anti did kiss the stronger male feeling how his legs pushed him closer to get even stronger push fron the man. Antis hands were on Jackis shoulder blades scratching him, pulling him closer. His lips were dandinc with the heros.

And he was so ready to burt in this moment. His cock swelling and bitting on his own stomach.

Ha. his breath was shallow. His moans stronger. He even growled when he felt that Jackies cock was about to leave his body. But it was the moment when Jackie pushed in hard. Moving them a little on the bed. Sheets ripping under his hands that were sitted on either sides of Antis body.

And Anti suddenly felt it. The growing knot in his body that was feeling him so nicely.

Jackie was panting coming closer to Antis neck, Spreading his lips, pushing his teeth out and he was about to bit. But Anti was not presenting his neck. His head was stiff as earlier not turned and stratched to let him bit him. So he bit, but on collarbone air leaving through his nose and his hips shaking pushing more and more inside feeling how his knot locked him in.

And Squeezed hard his hand scratching Jackies back to the point it bled. His dick throbbed with dry orgasm after few days of constant releasing.

He screamed his throat still dry and he bit Jackie hard, He bit him in the arm, not wanting to bond with him. He licked the blood. And Jackie did the same. Waiting for his knot to get smaller.

Jackie was hurt. Jackie was hurt in the most painful way he ever experienced. And hell he was looking at Antis eyes, that were now closed and covered with his forearm. They were still stuck togheter for some time. And jackie could still touch this beautiful man. Still tease him a little bit. So his hand went to the soft cock of the man and squeezed. Anti moaned and clinged to him.

-I…-Anti was saying using the hug as a reaon to not look in those sad eyes. -I'm sorry. - He said licking the neck of the man he just rejected.

And it was the honest Jackie ever heard from the mans mouth. But he sighned, and suddenly he collapes on top of Antis body. His dick still inside even if he could get it out by now.

-Your heat is not over -Jackie said looking at the man with sobbered eyes. - Anti was looking aside.

-I know. - He muttered with heavy breath. -I have this boy for it – he said trying to reach the dildo. But Jackie was yet again faster than him. Throwing the thing on the floor it bounced in funny way and Anti snickered. But his snicker died when he saw look in Jackies eye.

-Let me help. - And Anti huffed… A hero...is helping him this time. And he did not had a problem with it.


End file.
